


Mistletoe

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flustered Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Madzie enchants a piece of mistletoe to float over Alec's head - right before he and Magnus go to Pandemonium.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/gifts).



> Hello! This is from a prompt by Desirae. Enjoy!

"You're always kissing anyway," Madzie points out looking at the mistletoe she's just charmed over Alec's head with glee.

There is an unspoken agreement between Alec, Magnus, and Catarina that any charms Madzie uses on them they don't ever counter. Though since they're about to head to a festive party at Pandemonium this evening, Magnus is sorely tempted to break that agreement.

"Not always," Magnus replies because Alec is too busy laughing, ducking his head to watch the mistletoe bounce over his head in the mirror.

"Most of the time," Alec says, grabbing him closer to pull him into a kiss.

"We'll leave you to it. C'mon, kiddo," Catarina says, holding out her hand for Madzie to take.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm not taking Madzie anywhere near that place," Catarina replies, shaking her head. "I've got _years_ before I need to worry about Madzie being involved in any of _that_."

"Fair enough. We'll leave with you," Magnus says, smiling when Alec takes his hand and the four of them file out, locking the loft's door behind them.

* * *

Jealousy is not something Magnus has ever felt since being with Alec, knowing it's not something he ever needs to be. Alec looks at him as though he is his favorite everything, even when he's scowling. And as for a wandering eye, Magnus has often thought Alec is clueless to all the people admiring him wherever they go, not even _noticing_ anyone but him. But this evening there is a touch of _something_ firing through Magnus' veins. That mistletoe enchanted to hover over Alec's head stands out like a beacon even if in reality it's only a tiny piece, with Alec's cheeks covered in various lipstick shades even before they get ten paces inside the club.

Magnus curls his fingers tighter through Alec's grip and grits his teeth as a Seelie tries to lock lips with him, Alec's polite hand to his chest just enough to keep him back. Though he then splutters with a kind of amused horror as a werewolf stalks up to and plants one on him. Alec discreetly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and catches Magnus' eye.

"No more, please," he says closer to his ear, and Magnus' protective instincts all but puff out his chest.

Magnus plasters himself to Alec's side, glaring away potential kissers, even flaring his magic when a warlock gets too close ignoring his glare. He tugs Alec through the crowd to a quieter spot where Izzy, Jace, and Clary are already waiting, Izzy immediately bursting out with laughter for the look on Alec's face.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asks him discreetly, knowing Alec sometimes feels overwhelmed here in Pandemonium — even without half the clientele trying to claim a festive smooch.

"Yeah," Alec replies, turning Magnus to hold him by the waist, kissing him long, and slow, so anyone that might be watching them knows whose lips he actually _wants_ to be attached to.

"You would think this would be enough to put people off," Magnus says in reproach as he raises Alec's hand to kiss the wedding ring that's adorned his finger for several months now.

"I guess they weren't looking at our hands. Only this thing over my head," Alec says, pointing to the mistletoe and letting out a soft laugh. "Hey. Get _off_."

Magnus ducks out the way as Izzy's kiss on Alec's cheek gets slapped away, the two of them squabbling as though they might only be five years old. Clary stops in her tracks at the pleading look on Alec's face and just gives him a curtsy, and Jace salutes from that same safe distance kissing Clary's cheek instead.

"That one's from me."

"Yeah. You stay over there," Alec tells him, sighing and standing impatiently as Izzy grabs a napkin from a passing barman to start cleaning his lipstick-stained cheeks.

"Good evening, Sir."

Magnus turns and receives a small smile from Underhill as he approaches them, watching his eyes light up in amusement at the mistletoe still bobbing over Alec's head.

" _Please_ ," Alec says, "no _sir_ here tonight. And none of  _that_ either."

Magnus laughs at the stab in the air Alec gives to emphasize the mistletoe, and Underhill's face breaks out into a wider smile.

"Absolutely not, _Alec_."

After putting in an order for drinks Magnus tucks back into Alec's side as Underhill introduces them all to his boyfriend, thinking it's going to be quite the night.


End file.
